


Consequences

by Nywe



Series: Why Are You Like This, Gohan? [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chichi and Goku are married, F/M, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No character bashing, Rutting, Saiyans are Demons AU, Saiyans are intersex, Smut, Technically ABO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nywe/pseuds/Nywe
Summary: As smart as Gohan is... he still does a lot of really dumb things. Like ignoring the rest his body needs just to help other people. Or get too into working that he doesn't know what day it is... Or even ignoring the weird things his body has been doing for years to the point it's becoming unbearable. You know that stage -- your body is doing something new, you generally don't want that weird conversation with your parents or doctor... Well... Saiyans are a little special.AKAGohan ignores his instincts to the point that they start running his life.





	1. Stupid Body

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write this, it's very distracting during the day... plus I got some uh... encouragement >.>  
> Tags and what not may be added as I go, so just a head's up!
> 
> This is part of a series I came up with awhile back, where Saiyans are demons instead of aliens. So some stuff will sound familiar, but there's a lot of different things, too. Such as Vegetasei, Sadala, and the Tuffle's home (Tuffle), are all cities bordering each other. I'm also still working on said AU and its timeline, so of course, a big ol' work in progress. If you happen to see inconsistencies, please let me know!  
> I've always written Saiyans as intersex, as well as a handful of other species in other series.
> 
> I do not condone incest IRL. However, this is a work of fiction. I ask that if you are not comfortable with it, that you please press the back button and read something else.  
> If you see something you do not like, please do not continue on ahead, thank you very much.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore -- his body felt like it was on fire, **again**. He looks at the clock and scowls, upset -- of course it's only been 15 minutes since he... uh... relieved himself last... He wonders, idly, if the incessant urges were worse than usual because of a particular scent that's more or less been present since Gohan had trained earlier with his dad. His dad's scent wouldn't leave him, it had only made him more hot and uncomfortable, but for some reason, he felt like he needed to be near it. Even now, with the scent faint, Gohan could still... taste it.

The demi Saiyan pulls his knees up, legs parted as he reached between them. He's embarrassingly wet (was that normal? he's not sure men were supposed to self lubricate) -- more so than he was about a quarter of an hour ago. Gohan sighs, staring at the dark ceiling, only lit by the moon and stars outside. What was he going to do? Was this a permanent condition that was just going to pop up randomly?

Was it a Saiyan thing? Or maybe he's just -- a freak of nature. He doesn't remember reading anything like this in his anatomy or biology books... So it's probably not a human thing either. But his mother married a Saiyan -- they'd been married for years... if it was a Saiyan thing, wouldn't she have talked to him, or at least had Goku talk to him?

So maybe it wasn't a Saiyan thing, maybe he's just weird. Gohan groans softly, pushing himself to sit up... there's an awful lot of pressure at the small of his back, itching under his skin -- enough to make his head feel light and fuzzy in a not-so-good way. The kind of way that made your nerves feel like they were on fire and your head was underwater. If it was a sudden thing and hadn't happened before, Gohan might be more worried and less irritated. As it was, it'd been happening for a few years now, and it just... became worse every time. He'd be insatiably aroused, but he's not about to jump people or rub on them, that would be rude -- and try as he might with his own hands, it only helps reduce the 'itch' to an annoying throb low in his gut. Not to mention, Vegeta would get exceptionally irritated at him when his... condition decided to flare up, and both Trunks and Goten would have a weird craving for caramel.

'Do you know how hard it is to make enough caramel for ONE Saiyan child, let alone TWO?' he'd heard his mom and Bulma trying to discourage the boys from the ridiculous amount of caramel they'd take in. He didn't blame either woman, trying to tame either of them with any amount of sweets in their system was... a challenge. At least they'd agree to just a little bit now... Bulma and his mom had tried, at first, to not give them any because that _is_ a lot of sugar, but they just ended up semi-aggressive in Trunk's case, and very fussy and clingy for Goten. It was weird to see them like that. Like far beyond how they normally acted. And separating them was impossible.

They'd tried. Trunks and Goten had screamed bloody murder when even Vegeta tried to separate them.

Gohan hits the door frame with his toes and he barely stifles a yelp, pulling his foot up to warm his poor, aching toes -- wait, when did he get up? Wasn't he just laying back in bed? His confusion abruptly halts... it doesn't disappear, it just... pauses as his jaw tingles, and Gohan feels himself salivate. He could smell his dad a little better from his doorway, stronger. Gohan bites his lip, almost hard enough to bleed.

Okay, that's not fair. Sleep walking is one thing, but moving very obviously across the room like this when you're awake, and you don't even realize it? That was weird. Maybe he could go see his dad? Bring him some of his concerns -- maybe he'd suggest, 'well, let's go spar outside, Gohan!' Which... admittedly, might do the trick. Or maybe he'd give some strange advice and beg Chichi for help, and of course she'd give in, even if she had been asleep. Either way, he can get closer to that scent -- there's a certain level of spice and sweetness. His nose tingles some from the spice, the sweetness made his jaw ache, and for some reason or another, made him really want some white chocolate right now. Not milk chocolate, not dark chocolate, just white chocolate. He knows it's technically not chocolate, but the way it melts on your tongue is just... Gohan sighs happily --

What was he doing? Gohan pauses and looks around, but his feet are moving before he consciously decides what to do. It's only a few moments later that he's peeking in the doorway at his dad, panting and scratching at his lower belly, purring at the rising tingling sensations the scritching sent through his body.

His body was -- hot, he was melting, it felt like -- and he itched -- something literal scratching couldn't help... it was kind of internal, and he just -- needed it. He's not sure what it is -- maybe this scent? Leaning down on his knees, he settled his chin on the bed right next to Goku's shoulder. He looked so peaceful, Gohan thinks, feeling himself tremble as he simply breathed in the other Saiyan's scent.  
Gohan jumps some as he feels a hand on his cock -- he realizes, belatedly, gazing down at his own lap, that it's his own hand. Embarrassed, he sighs, and looks back to his dad, listening to his parents sleep. Sighing again, he closes his eyes, slowly stroking himself as he breathes in Goku's spicy-sweet scent. The sweetness was always there... the bite of the spice, though... sometimes it's not so obvious... and sometimes it overpowers everything in the vicinity. Both scents are his dad's, and he finds comfort in them. He wonders why his dad's scent seesaws like that...

Sliding his other hand into his boxer briefs, Gohan scoot a little closer, finding it hard to stay still, and curled his back so he could still lay his head at the mattress. Sure, stroking himself felt good, really good -- but he found, recently (at least he thinks it was recent, sometimes whatever this is gets so intense that he somehow blacks out for a couple days), that he actually liked the feeling of being penetrated... He's not sure his parents would like that knowledge; they've never really discussed sexuality in the household, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Neither seemed to even really notice if two girls or two guys were together like couples were... But now's not the time for that, he was aching, and hot, and he needed to do something about it. None-too-gently, he sinks three fingers into himself, stifling a quiet moan by biting his lips. What in the world was he doing? He could do this in his room... Gohan might actually be embarrassed if all the slick was lube (like how many times would he have applied it for there to be so damn much), but he's more embarrassed that none of it is lube. He's still not sure where it's coming from, other than obviously himself. Gohan tried to find out earlier but... everything was just... sticky and wet, and he'd just ended up touching himself more, and losing a little bit of control.

He can't lose control of himself anymore. He can't.

Gohan gasps and his hips jerk some as his digits press against **that** spot inside of him, and he quickly moves his thumb to smear along the slit of his cock, spreading pre around the almost painfully sensitive glans -- slowly once there. He gasps, and twitches, and jerks, lifting his rear some but spreading his knees, practically doing the splits, if not for the knuckles of the hand pressing into him grinding against the floor, "Oh... oh... okay... ah --" Trembling and shaking, Gohan gasps again as the fingers inside of him prod and rub over his prostate, swearing he could almost feel his tail curl over his back (a phantom 'pain' probably). The demi Saiyan's back bows, half of the tops of his thighs nearly completely pressing against the floor and his chest presses firmly against the side of his parent's bed. Vaguely, he swears he can feel a wet coolness at his chest but he's more preoccupied by what Goku's scent is apparently doing to him.

He needs more, so much more, and he doesn't know, exactly, what _more_ would entail. Gohan's not completely naive -- he has books, and his friends say some weird things at times... but in this situation? He doesn't know. Gohan jerks his hand along his length, trying to stifle himself, as each stroke pushes his hips slightly back onto his digits. He knows he's squeezing his fingers, he's not meaning to -- he's trying to relax, to make it easier, like the books said, but... it feels better this way. And this close -- it just seemed to him like his dad's scent was getting stronger, more appealing... it made Gohan shiver, and ache, and made him feel like he was going to be gobbled up...

He has no idea a sleepy Goku is looking at him with big eyes and red cheeks; he doesn't even realize he's mumbling things under his breath -- not until he accidentally moans out a soft, "Daddy..." in which he slows a moment, feeling conflicted and confused and -- what was he doing? Why was he in his parent's room... touching himself... and thinking about his dad?

"Gohan?" said demi Saiyan freezes -- "Gohan, look at me... are you okay --" of _course_ Goku had to use That voice. That voice which was concern and patience, and told you his focus was on _you_.

"Sorry, daddy -- DAD -- Ilostacontactbye --" Gohan's body screams at him when he pulls his hands away from himself, and he stumbles and trips a couple times as he escapes the room the fastest he can. Instead of running to his room to hide, he runs to his room and jumps out the damn window. He doesn't care that he's only in his underwear -- his instincts said to run, so he _ran_ , dammit. The demi Saiyan tries to stomp out the feelings those instincts stirred up and amplified, and tried to focus on the actual situation... on the very... probably not good situation. Oh Kami.

No no no -- please just let his dad think it was a dream or something... or that he was imagining it. Or, for Kami's sake, that he believed him about a contact. But in retrospect, that was stupid, he didn't need glasses, let alone contacts... and why would he be sleeping with them in in the first place? That's really bad for your eyes.

Kami, what if his mom was awake? He doesn't want to disappoint his parents -- he never wants to disappoint them.

Going outside was a mistake -- the scents, everywhere, unhindered... the sounds seemed louder than they should be, like they were all honing in on on him. The air, the wind both felt amazing and painful, like there was just wave after wave of mass tingling sensation crawling up his body. Consciously, he doesn't decide what direction to go, but he does know which way his feet are taking him.

Not that he gets far.

Gohan just barely makes it to the treeline before he's tackled **into** the trees, and then up into the air where he's gulping down big breaths of very fresh, cool air like it was water, trying to regain his breath and ease his heart back down from his ears. That's right, he could fly. Duh.

Except he knows he's not the one that's flying them - it's the man he's clutching to for dear life, that he just knows is looking at him in concern... Despite knowing all that... he still fears he'll see disappointment, and his burning, aching body can't handle that on top of how he's already feeling. His poor logic was going in circles, unsure of how to progress past 'just let me sleep, stupid body'.

"Gohan, you're burning up -- look at me --" there's clear concern and pleading in Goku's voice but Gohan shakes his head almost frantically, unsure if the burning in his face is embarrassment or... whatever this was. "Gohan -- please --" there's a slight growl to his dad's voice and he thinks he's surely in trouble now. Gohan moves to shake his head again, noticing that Goku's bringing them back down to the ground, just at the treeline... but he hears his dad chuff at him. The sound reminds him of the sabertooth they play with from time to time, of whenever the cat smells something strong he really likes. Like that one time Goten accidentally put way too much catnip out for him and the large feline rolled in it, rubbed his face in it, chuffed, and generally was poofed out.

Goku's not a sabertooth though, or a cat, so why is making that noise? Was that a Saiyan thing, too?

Hesitant, Gohan turns his head to look at Goku, preparing himself (or trying to) to see disappointment or anger or --

Not a high, fixated look, mingled with his dad's usual look of concern when it came to him. Goku's mouth is open some, his tongue slowly trailing his teeth, and Gohan swears his eyes look a bit glassy in the moonlight.

"Dad?"


	2. "Normal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Very NSFW this chapter. Between Father/Son. You have been warned.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write this, it's very distracting during the day... plus I got some uh... encouragement >.>  
> Tags and what not may be added as I go, so just a head's up!
> 
> This is part of a series I came up with awhile back, where Saiyans are demons instead of aliens. So some stuff will sound familiar, but there's a lot of different things, too. Such as Vegetasei, Sadala, and the Tuffle's home (Tuffle), are all cities bordering each other. I'm also still working on said AU and its timeline, so of course, a big ol' work in progress. If you happen to see inconsistencies, please let me know!  
> I've always written Saiyans as intersex, as well as a handful of other species in other series.
> 
> I do not condone incest IRL. However, this is a work of fiction. I ask that if you are not comfortable with it, that you please press the back button and read something else.  
> If you see something you do not like, please do not continue on ahead, thank you very much.

"Dad?" Gohan tries again, worried about the look Goku was giving him -- unsure why he himself was leaning in to sniff his dad... unsure why Goku tilts his head to let him, and even guides his head to his neck. Gohan flails slightly for a moment and whines as he breathes in a face full of sweetness and spice. He melts some against Goku, licking where the scent seems strongest to him, feeling his jaw tingle and ache, the sensations spreading down his chest to his groin -- why did he _want_ to bite him?

The wind is suddenly knocked out of the demi Saiyan as he's suddenly between ground and his father's body. Gohan reaches out to hug Goku's neck as his dad growls -- possessively? Playfully, hopefully. At least he doesn't sound angry...

Gohan shifts on the ground, the grass cold and feeling almost wet against his bare skin, tickling at his back. "D-dad -- what are you doing --"

"Mine." Goku manages through grit teeth, breathing deep enough that the rise and fall of his chest and shoulders are blatantly obvious, and chuffing as he breathes in the younger's scent. Gohan barely muffles an embarrassed yelp as teeth rake his neck, making him shiver and jolt against Goku when sharp canines graze a particularly sensitive part.

"D-dad --" Gohan whines, head swimming. He was quickly losing the momentary clarity he'd gained from fleeing, barely even embarrassed as he feels wetness between his thighs, enough to soak his underwear and make the insides of his thighs feel cold. Goku's mouth claimed his, and Gohan paused a moment before returning the kiss. Goku tasted as sweet as he smelled, and that sting of spice was still there even on his tongue. He wishes he could place the taste, but he was having a hard time organizing his thoughts. The way Goku kissed him was awkward, but smooth, like his dad was determined but inexperienced -- which was weird, because his parents had been married for at least 18 years... He doesn't exactly get what's going on, why his father is acting so weird, but he doesn't feel like he's in danger, he just feels like he'd be taken care of, like it was natural.

_What about his mom?_

Teeth became involved in the kiss, distracting him as Goku nipped first at Gohan, who then bit at lips, before Goku was diving in for his tongue, nipping, his tongue slow and firm against Gohan's -- riled up and feeling some kind of desire and need twisting in his gut, Gohan bit Goku's bottom lip, just enough to bleed, and gave it a brief suck between teeth, moaning shakily at the metallic taste in his mouth... He's not sure it should taste that good. The fullblood growls -- playfully, for sure, but also with what sounded like a warning.

"What're you going to do about it, old man?" Gohan breathes, teasing, voice husky -- and questions himself of why he'd say something so rude to him... he'd never call him old man. Sure, he'd taunt him, but only in the middle of training or sparring... He doesn't have much time to think about his choice of words before his boxer briefs are literally torn from his body. A sharp thrill spikes through his body, thighs and ass stinging slightly from the fabric being torn across his skin.

He wanted to both scold his dad and rip _his_ underwear off in return -- how dare he do that! Mom was going to kill him! Though, he had to admit that was... that was actually a pretty big uh... turn on.

Goku's back over him -- ontop of him, bare chest to bare chest. The heat practically radiated off of Goku (or was it him?) and it felt like it was melting him, even so, he felt a need to press towards Goku -- even with the relatively cooler feeling across his apparently tender pecs. Or rather, towards the sides and down a thin area of his ribs -- wait, what?

"I'll show you 'old man', Gohan." Goku purrs -- then pauses, having noticed the strange feeling between them. The both of them peek at about the same time to see rivulets of some kind traveling down the younger's chest, branching off to the sides some. Gohan blushes darkly, confused -- was he... was that... milk? What else could it be? He moves to cover his chest, as if that'd really help, but Goku was faster, snatching a wrist away as he bowed his head, licking his lips, voice growly and... and dominant, "Uh uh, let me see that, son." Since when did his dad have that kind of tone in his voice? So unfair --

The demi Saiyan jerks with a gasp as warm lips and dangerous teeth latch onto a pec around a nipple. The teeth biting into his pec sting, but it feels _good_ rather than the pain he'd expect. There's a series of hitched gasps and whines as the older Saiyan's tongue works at the sensitive nub -- each lick and lap sends a wave of tingling heat straight to his belly. Gohan tilts his head back some, his fingers tangled in Goku's mess of black hair, and moans softly, actually feeling soothed by the tongue, even with the brief sucking each time Goku swallowed.

But teeth graze the poor pearled nub, causing Gohan to jerk and tug Goku's head by his hair -- only to cry out and wrap his legs and arms around the older Saiyan, arching against him as Goku dares to _suckle_ at his nipple, more than just the brief suction from before when he was just swallowing -- he was doing it on purpose, and it was intense to the point that Gohan cries out, hugging Goku's head to his chest. The soothing sensation quickly becomes a sensation of need and desire as heat pools low in his belly and groin, and skyrockets up his spine despite the cool grass, especially as Goku doesn't let up. It's making it harder to think, but he's also not letting go of his dad, vaguely aware that he seemed to be bucking and rubbing against him as he clung to him.

"Dad... dad!" Gohan whines -- and chokes out a sharp moan as on top of attacking his chest, Goku manages to push up one of Gohan's legs slightly before grinding between his legs.

God... Kami! Yes! That's what he needs! This is what he needs -- but he needs more -- now. Right **now**!

"Please dad -- daddy, please please --" Gohan protests, begs Goku, as the demi reaches down to try and push at the only offending fabric left between them -- Goku's boxers. In the process, his tail slides between the fullblood's thighs to rub at the very big, very obvious erection that kept grinding against him. Gohan's breath hitches some as he feels throbbing against his sensitive tail, some of the fur bristling and standing up.

Goku growls softly against the pale chest as Gohan begs him -- and pants as the tail rubs against his strained erection. His tail helps finish what his oldest was trying to do: yanking his boxers back and away. He only pauses to lean one way, then the other to get the material past his own knees. After that, he has no idea where his tail tossed his underwear. Gohan knows, though, because they landed on his face. He scrambles to get them off his face with a cry as their bare erections press and grind against each other, having inhaled a direct source of Goku's scent.

_Dammit._

Goku's head is gone from his chest and Gohan dizzily wonders if he'd managed to scare him off, or if his cry had made Goku snap back to reality to see what he was doing. Surely this was just... some kind of reoccuring demon illness, right? (Who is he kidding, he's smarter than that...) The demi Saiyan gasps and jerks as he feels a head between his legs, his thighs instinctively hugging the older devil's head -- followed by a confused cry as a... tongue..? tongue licks behind his testes, and a hand cradles them up some, against his too-hot cock; it felt like his head was spinning, and he shivers despite not being cold.

"Dad?" Gohan asks, voice strained, sounding confused -- and he was. He didn't recognize that feeling, at least, not where it was at. His tail squeezes around Goku's hand and wrist that held his genitals out of the way of... whatever he was doing, noticing that he, himself was trembling more. That whatever Goku was doing, felt _good_ , maybe too good.

"Yes, Gohan?" there's a playful kind of growl to Goku's voice, but he makes no move to get away -- instead, he moves his other hand to pull the younger's hips up some, and licks with the girth of his tongue in broad stripes, slowly, behind Gohan's balls. Over the source of some of the wetness.

Gohan's breath hitches as he's licked again -- more firmly, and he accidentally pulls Goku's head closer with his trembling thighs, whining softly, "Daaad --" then lets out a hitched gasp, jerking as Goku then rubs his face there at the same spot, "-- dad!" he's shaking -- he has no idea why it feels so good. It never feels this good when he touches himself.

"Gohan, look at me." embarrassed, Gohan looks away instead, pouting. He yelps when his thigh is bit and looks at Goku in offended shock, "Trust me?" Goku held Gohan's gaze as the demi Saiyan slowly nodded after a moment. He could tell Gohan's heart was racing like crazy, he could practically feel it right there between his legs and against either side of his head, "There'll be a little pain..." Goku starts, licking his lips -- he didn't _want_ to cause Gohan pain, but the best way to do this, the first time, was to not dawdle. Goku doesn't know why he feels surprised when Gohan nodded again.

"Please dad -- it... I ache -- it hurts..." Gohan pleads with him, and Goku feels like he just got gut punched out of nowhere. _Dammit._

"B-back... back or on your front --" please say back, Goku thinks, struggling and warring with himself, flexing and unflexing to keep himself steady.

"I wanna -- look at you --" Gohan trails off and Goku swears he can just _feel_ the question of 'if that's okay'. Of course it's okay, why wouldn't it be?

Gohan's legs are adjusted down to the older demon's hips, where he squeezes Goku some. He's nervous as hell. He's still a virgin, if you didn't count the weird dreams. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what'll happen, and... he's strangely okay with it. Goku sits there for a moment, breath labored, and just... _watching_ Gohan, slowly raking his gaze along his body as if remembering even the tiniest of details.

It made the demi Saiyan feel both embarrassed and desired.

Goku leans down after a moment and claims Gohan's lips in a far more gentle kiss this time -- hungry, but sweeter... surely no one could blame the halfbreed for melting into it. For hugging Goku's shoulders. For his tail seeking the other's and twining with it lazily. It's not long before Gohan feels relaxed, and partially like he's being lulled -- that twisting, needy hunger isn't being sated, and he wants to cry a little bit. But just a little.

He feels as Goku shifts a bit, moans into the kiss as his dad grinds their cocks together, strokes them in his fist. Gohan arches against Goku, breath coming in short puffs, their tails squeezing each other. The size -- he doesn't know why it's exciting him. And it's not like it's the first time he's seen his dad naked... it's not the first time either has seen each other naked, even with Gohan probably being fully grown. But then Goku shifts again, and the hand moves so that one of the halfbreed's legs hooks over a forearm. The younger pants into the kiss, feeling confused when it seems like Goku missed, but felt himself convulse some as the blunt head of Goku's cock grinds behind his genitals, applying pressure into something both trying to resist and give way.

That was weird, why did he feel like that? It didn't feel like that when he was touching himself earlier. He knows he's thinking this a lot but seriously --

Gohan doesn't have much of a chance to ponder it as Goku rolls his hips, firmly -- and pulls Gohan by the waist closer to him. The demi Saiyan's breath and voice catch in his throat as he arches sharply, breaking the kiss just to tilt his head back far as he's pushed into. A place he didn't know he had, but simultaneously felt like it had always been there. He squeezes tightly around Goku's girth, trembling some -- and actually lets out a sob when the devil stops pushing in. He could tell there was more -- he wanted it, he _needed_ it, right _**now**_.

He lifts his head some, his hips trying to push and jerk, his own muscles trying to pull Goku deeper. But Gohan pauses when he sees the look on his dad's face. He was tense, and he looked torn between concern and something just... downright primal. Gohan shivers, breaths short, "Dad please --"

Maybe he should have taken the time, Goku ponders, sure it would have made Gohan ache longer, but he doesn't think it would have made him cry like he is now...

"-- daddy, _move_!" Gohan growls at him, whines, oblivious of the tears on his face and in his eyes, wetting lashes -- and Goku finds himself responding before his brain even catches up. He growls -- hisses as he grinds deeper into Gohan's drenched breeder. Goku ducks down to attack the halfbreed's throat and neck when Gohan lets out a cry and tilts his head back again, arching against Goku. "Yesh -- ah, yes..!"

Gohan's grabbing at his back like he can't get a grip, and Goku realizes why a moment later, as a blunt nail grazes a previous set of scratches across his back. Goku's tail squeezes Gohan's bristled one, letting it try to shimmy in his hold as the Saiyan dipped his hips and pushed _up_ at the same time. He pressed deeper, feeling himself meet resistance as the halfbreed let out a startled, moaning cry. Goku growls again, scraping his teeth against Gohan's throat as he feels a short, quick burst of slick hit him in the pelvis, his hips sinking further against his son's, and feels Gohan cum all over their chests and bellies. Goku breathes in deep, bowing his head slightly more towards the younger's collarbone, breathing in that sweet, salty caramel smell.

"Again again --" Gohan urges, voice strained as he lifts his head just a little, peeking between them, trying to buck his hips impatiently.

Goku looks surprised -- he thought he'd hurt him. He thought Gohan might need to recover after climaxing already -- from both his vagina and his cock no less. And Kami, Gohan was squeezing him so darn tight. It was difficult to not just hunker down on him and hump into him like a giant, horny bunny. The problem with that is that it was obviously Gohan's first time, what with the surprise he kept catching on the younger's face and in his voice. He didn't want to traumatize him.

Frustrated, Gohan tries to pull Goku closer with trembling legs, not even stopping to second guess _why_. He had an inkling and whether he was right or not, he _needed more right freakin' now_.

Gohan growls, then whines, frustrated, "Dad -- please -- it aches -- need... Need more -- not enough --" the demi Saiyan rambles, feeling angry and like crying all at once, "You're killing me here --" one hand is pulling at the poor grass they're laying on, the other at Goku's back still, his fingers curled as blunt nails tried to help him hold on.

Goku looks concerned, worrying his bottom lip with sharp canines; he knows he shouldn't take it literally but... he just has a weakness for his voice, okay?!

Gohan's breath hitches again, surprised when Goku suddenly pulls both of the younger's legs over his shoulders, Goku's tail almost wringing Gohan's and making him squirm and fidget. He lets out a breathless cry as Goku leans enough to pull the halfbreed's hips upwards slightly, and growls playfully as he sunk to the hilt. Firmly, he grinds inside of Gohan, watching his eyelashes flutter, as his mouth opens with soundless moans, as Gohan rips the poor grass out of the ground.

"Y-yesssss --" Gohan manages to finally hiss, lips parted and tongue settled along his bottom lip.

Goku growls again, trembling some as he fights with himself. Gohan's squeezing him so tight, pulling him so deep -- but what if he loses control?

"Dad!" Gohan snaps, making Goku freeze and look at him wide eyed. He doesn't look away when his face is cupped, but he does get nervous when Gohan glares at him. But then there's a sweet smile... even with the looming danger, "Dad... Dad I love you... Regrets later --" Goku looks puzzled, wondering why he would have regrets... regrets about what? "-- if you don't start moving, I'm going to ride you til you pass out." Goku doubts he has the stamina to do that yet... probably. He gulps and Gohan -- ever flexible Gohan, manages to kiss him and hold his face, despite his legs hiked over Goku's shoulders.

Gohan purrs and Goku can't stop himself from growling loudly into the kiss -- snapping his teeth some at flushed lips. Gohan purred louder, only to let out a startled, pleased cry into the kiss as Goku snapped his hips and caused the younger to bounce slightly, accidentally pushing him into the dirt and grass. The kiss breaks as the Saiyan leans them back over, pinning Gohan's wrists with one hand. He's only able to pull back so far before there's a tug at the head, causing him to groan softly, and Gohan to let out a choked noise followed by a rather obscene little, "Oh oh --" Encouraged, he snaps his hips against Gohan's again, pushing deep and hard enough that he rolls the halfbreed's hips with his own, at such an angle that he could easily ground down into the demi Saiyan. He feels Gohan's lower legs kick out slightly, and feels the tension in his legs.

Gohan tilts his head back into the grass -- he tingled, his body thrummed, his body fit so well with his dad's... Why hadn't they ever done this before? It felt like Goku was reaching the most intimate parts inside of him, and it made him call out in long, purring moans. Goku growls this time with the neck exposed to him and ducks down to bite and suck at the pale skin, managing to wrap an arm around Gohan's middle. As his father pulls his hips back, Gohan whines at him, tinged with a growl, only to call out and paw at Goku's back as finally, _finally_ Goku starts moving, unsteadily increasing his pace. "Ohh -- haaahh -- d-dad~!"

Goku growls, biting into Gohan's neck just above his collarbone, pleased at the cry he elicits as he bucks and grinds into him, obviously holding back. This should be how Gohan would like it, right? He's always been such a gentle kid... Goku laps at the blood he drew, and sucks at the skin over the fresh wound.

"Nnngh -- d-dad -- harder --" Gohan tries to pull him closer, breathless as he moans, trying to pull air in. This was insane -- no wonder people liked sex, he felt like he was going to burst, but in a good way? That sounds weird -- he'll figure it out later. There's a brief hesitation before Goku's slapping into Gohan deep -- wet skin slapping against skin echoed at least in the immediate area. Gohan thinks he should be more embarrassed but the sounds are just adding to his pleasure, as is the feeling of Goku's skin pressing so firmly against his backside. "D-daddy --!" Gohan cries out, moaning loudly, apparently completely forgetting about his siblings and mother who were sleeping in the house, which was no more than 50 yards away. Goku's movements stutter before he growls again, and Gohan swears he can feel Goku get bigger inside of him.

This time, the growl seemed different -- more hungry, more primal -- and Gohan understood why not even a second later when Goku seemed to toss his inhibitions out the window, plowing into Gohan like it was his purpose in life to breed him. The demi Saiyan claws at Goku's back, holding onto him desperately as he feels his head and senses fog and blur, losing his coherency. Gohan's cries are muffled rather quickly as Goku kissed him, dominating him there, too; all Gohan could do at that point was hold onto him, even as he feels his body move and shift against the older Saiyan without his conscious decision.

A spot is ground against and past inside him that causes Gohan to jolt and arch sharply, voice giving out mid-wail, squeezing tightly around Goku's cock as he came again along both their chests, and against Goku's pelvis, his legs trembling like a leaf, "D-daaad..!" Gohan both wants to sigh in relief and cry as he feels Goku ease up again, unsure _why_ since he's already made a gigantic mess twice. He groans as his legs are lowered to his father's waist, hugging it with his thighs, idly thinking that that felt much better as he looks down between them again, watching Goku's cock disappear and reappear some with each steady roll of the hips, watching with every push into him at the soft swell of where he thinks the head of Goku's cock is pushing at. A sharp whine leaves him, and he jolts, as he feels something bite his tail. That didn't make sense, wasn't his tail wound with his dad's? Semi-sluggishly, he lifts his gaze automatically, instead of where he remembered feeling his tail earlier -- and gasps, partly offended that Goku was biting his tail. He was going to smack at him, but the intense, starving look Goku was giving him made me think otherwise, made him want to open up and submit.

Not that he had a problem with that. Even though he swears his body feels way more sensitive than it did two orgasms ago... and that Goku's teeth on his tail makes him feel... strange, for the lack of a better word. It felt just as intimate as everything else did at that moment. Though possibly with an addition of the feeling of being antsy.

Goku was staring at him, puffing and breathing hard, breath rustling the fur that wasn't in his mouth -- and Gohan could tell, Goku's pupils were narrow, hyperfocused, the dark chocolate-gold orbs a stark contrast to the forest and night sky, probably illuminated by the moon or something, because normally, people's eyes would be too dark to tell their color in the dark. Gohan's pulled to attention when Goku lets out a whiny little growl around the tail in his mouth, and Gohan shivered from the vibrations through the sensitive appendage, faintly hearing the soft thumping of Goku's tail against the ground and grass. It takes a minute longer before Gohan finally realizes what Goku wants, and he nods a little.

"It's okay -- I'm okay -- that spot -- it felt really, really good, that's all." he just didn't know where exactly that was. Which was okay, because the next roll of Goku's hips causes Gohan's vision to wink out in splotches of white blossoming into pastels and makes him call out again, "Come... come on --" Gohan whines, feeling like he's being teased and tugging him closer with his legs. He sees that damn smirk on his dad's face around his tail and opens his mouth to yell at him, but that plan goes out the window as his voice comes out in varying pitches of moans. He feels something fuzzy encircle his hand and shakily clings to it, his eyes too focused back between their bodies as he watches with peaking interest at what had piqued his interest in the first place -- watching Goku's cock slam into him, his brow raised as he feels his tongue push some out of his mouth, feeling his canines graze the sides of the muscle, "Yeah -- yeah..! Daddy, yeah --" there's a giddy hitch to his voice as he encourages Goku.

"Gohan..." Goku manages, breath labored, voice growly, despite him purring; Gohan peeks up at his face in time to see him lick his teeth, unintentionally mirroring the action. He hadn't even noticed he'd let go of his tail -- he reaches up to pull his dad back down, intending to go for a kiss again, but for some reason, instead bared one side of his neck as he sunk his teeth into Goku's. Goku yelps but bites into the offered neck, hard like Gohan, but lapping at the blood, unlike Gohan, who was too busy moaning as Goku rolled them so the demi Saiyan was in his lap, sinking him fully down and hugging the younger's waist as he came hard buried deep inside Gohan's breeder.

Gohan came to seconds later, to the sensation of hips rolling up into his slowly, slightly, almost as if the owner of said hips was just squirming or fidgeting.

"Oh, dammit, Goku... there's blood all over his mouth --" was that his mother's voice? Oh Kami, this was it, he was going to be disowned... but Chichi's voice softens, "-- you went too intense, dear... look at him..."

Wait, what?

"Ehehe... s-sorry, Chi... he kinda..." he hears his dad's normal little nervous giggle, "I tried to hold back..."

Arms were cradling Gohan -- strong, large arms, not his mother's strong, small arms, but his father's. He was way too tired to budge at the moment, he needed a nap. He finally felt sated enough to rest... but his parent's conversation had his interest, so at the least, he fights to stay awake, as he's pretty sure he can't move right now. He wants to know why his mother isn't angry, why his father doesn't see anything wrong with... well... this -- like this was normal. He feels lips pressed to his temple -- small lips, so his mother... and a hand in his hair, also his mother's.

"You could have at least brought him back inside..." Chichi's voice trails off for a second, "Oh, you're both bleeding -- come back inside and we'll get you both cleaned up... Honestly... I thought he wasn't supposed to have a... a heat? A heat, until his early twenties." a what? A heat? Like... animals? People were animals, too, technically, he guesses that makes sense. Now that he's not so panicked, he can hear the worry in her voice as he's carefully moved around like he weighs nothing... The hands were larger, so it was Goku -- he inhales deep as he's pulled sideways against a strong chest, long legs dangling like his tail, and head resting against a shoulder and bicep, "Is it because he's half human? What if the part of him that's me... what if it's messed him up?"

"Woah, woah -- Chichi --" there's shuffling, and whispering... he's too tired to discern what they're saying for a moment, or rather, what his dad is saying to his mom despite being in his arms, what with everything feeling almost submerged... "It's normal, Chichi... he's just early, that's okay... It's normal." His dad's voice is suddenly just loud enough for him to make out what he's saying, and Chichi's quiet for a moment before she sighs.

"Alright... alright. I expect you both to rest in the morning, understand? I'll make a big meal, and contact Bulma and Vegeta." he hears his dad giggle again, and everything after that is a blank.

Normal..?


	3. Who Needs Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan wakes Goku in the middle of the night. At least Goku's able to more or less control himself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with which way to start this chapter... Then discovered I can't do what I want in this chapter because then it'll be too long lmao
> 
> 'm so hungrrrryyyyy *sobs into the abyss*
> 
> BIG OL NSFW
> 
> Like this whole chapter is just porn because I had to try and get it out of my system. Uhhh, enjoy! <3

Goku woke while it was still dark, and the first thing he noticed was an overly warm body rubbing against him and what sounded like Gohan trying not to cry.

Gohan nearly falls off the bed entirely when his dad suddenly jolts upright, the fullblood's eyes closed. Kami, his father's skin was so cool against his... and sure, having been sitting in his lap, both of them in the nude, wasn't exactly a normal way to cool down... but it made the halfbreed feel better. Gohan shifts and wraps his arms around Goku, under his arms and around his torso, as he buries his face to his shoulder and neck. There's throbbing between his legs, pushing up against him, and it makes him feel... _better_ , and excited. His vagina is secreting fluids as he rolls his hips impatiently, soaking one side of Goku's cock as he slides along it some. He hears his dad puff and groan as hands grab and still his hips, making the younger whine in frustration.

Gohan had woken to a throbbing between his legs -- but lower than normal, behind his cock and testes... right behind. It was driving him nuts, and so, of course, Gohan, not even realizing at first where he was, started touching himself, curious what it was, and at first, just trying to satisfy the feeling so he could go back to sleep. Instead, he'd woken up more when he felt unfamiliar, slick, plump folds behind his testes. Touching himself, he'd touched between the lips of his labia, finding a large opening that made him shiver when circling it with a digit, then up. His breath stuttered as his fingers rubbed against a soft, spongy nub, an action which had made his hips jerk on their own. He'd read enough anatomy and biology books to know that this, this was a vagina, and he had a clit -- and instead of freaking out, he just grew more curious, wondering what else he had. His brain too addled to go 'hey is this normal?' But curiosity was more simple. Curiosity was just 'oooh, what's this button do'. So he poked, and prodded... and now this is where he was, panting, and hot in Goku's lap with the blankets partly around his waist, rutting and grinding along that perfect, meaty cock, that he's pretty sure filled him before... unless that was a dream. But he feels like that maybe it wasn't a dream, it had felt way too good.

"G-Gohan, are you okay?" Goku's sleepy, strained voice comes, breath labored some, and Gohan's frustrated, trying to move his hips, and letting out a surprised, little moan as his dad shakily grinds up against him, the head of his aching cock pushing slightly behind Gohan's balls, and against his clit some.

"D-dad... daddy I need -- it hurts --" Gohan bubbles, breathless as he squeezes him slightly, trying to grind and buck his hips... he was close, so close to having him _inside_ him -- again, probably, "-- please, dad --"

Goku feels like his stomach is doing somersaults, especially with Gohan's scent gland at his neck nearly pressing into his face. He groans and licks at the salty skin, tasting some of what he smells. Caramel... he wanted to eat him up -- figuratively. Besides, eating him _out_ was more likely to happen.

"Please daddy --" Gohan moans, clinging to him. Goku lets out a breathy puff, wondering why the word 'daddy' was having such an effect on him... It wasn't same as referring to him as 'dad' or a normal phrased 'daddy'... this one felt more... intimate. Closer. Goku jolts some as he feels Gohan's tail sneak between his legs and tease the base of his cock and squeeze his balls slightly, rubbing against them, "-- I need... I need it again -- please..."

Goku swallows thickly, and nods some -- he'd hoped Gohan would rest through the night... heats take a lot out of someone. Chichi had been so worried about him the first couple times... she'd thought he was dying.

"Okay, Gohan -- let me help, then... alright?" Goku asks -- he felt bad though. Earlier, he'd lost control of himself and made Gohan pass out... that had _not_ been his intention. The halfling doesn't even manage to finish nodding before Goku rolls, tangling them some in the sheets. The look on Gohan's face was -- adorable. Wide eyed and surprised, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flush. He knows he can blush more though -- momentarily, he's torn between making him blush completely and getting down to business. For a second that is. His not-so-little-anymore half devil needed help.

First, he needed to kiss him -- something that always made him and Chichi giddy and shy, despite being married for over 18 years.

But! This was serious!

Very serious!

Totally...

Very...

Serious...

Gohan tilts his head slightly, looking up at Goku curiously, big eyed, wondering why he wasn't doing anything... but then his curiosity shifts to the twitching corners of Goku's mouth, like he was struggling to contain himself... huh... Finally, a shyly smiling Goku leans down, taking advantage of the tilted head to kiss him. First, a chaste little kiss, then another, before Goku closes his eyes and Gohan holds Goku's cheeks, also smiling giddy-like... then finally, the smiling, giddy duo is kissing, moving their lips against each other. Goku barely grazes Gohan's lips with his teeth, and the halfling puffs softly with a little groan, his own eyes closing, and parting his lips. Goku leans in a little more, taking the invitation and delving his tongue into Gohan's mouth, licking, nipping at each other's tongues once the younger started to copy his dad.

The younger jerks slightly, pushing up against Goku, who grinds down against him -- Gohan gasps into the kiss as he feels little jolts shoot through his body. His hands move, one into Goku's hair, fingers curling some... and the other to his bicep, his tail swaying and dancing, twirling playfully.

Goku grins against Gohan's mouth.

The kiss breaks, much to Gohan's protest -- and Goku makes his way down the younger's body, nipping and sucking little marks into Gohan's skin... down his neck, along a collarbone, over a tender pec, before latching onto a nipple, gently grazing it with his teeth. "D-dad..!" Gohan gasps, writhing some, squirming at the hot sensations blooming from wherever Goku ended up touching. Goku pauses and peeks up at Gohan, the reddened nub held carefully between teeth -- Gohan whimpers, jaw trembling as he meets eyes with pupils narrowed some, showing just a hint of a border of golden yellow. He feels his stomach do a flip.

Goku suddenly gives a hard, intense suck, making Gohan gasp and jerk, fingers tightening in Goku's hair as his other hand flails about to grab at the sheets now that the arm he'd been clutching to was awkwardly out of reach. Does Goku stop? Of course not, he just chuckles around his "mouthful" and eases up some, suckling and lapping at the nipple. At first, Gohan blushed about it, finding it embarrassing -- but then weird, warm, tingling sensations jolted down the sides of his ribcage and along his pelvis. Gasping softly, he pushed at the fullblooded devil's head, his tail bristled and completely poofed out, looking strange as it seemed crooked. He feels slickness along his ass cheeks some, only stopping at the bed, and he swears his cock _hurts_ as it rubs against the other Saiyan's abdomen, leaving what feels like a wet streak.

"Dad -- daddy, please --" Gohan begs -- despite there being a growl in his voice. He was frustrated... it was like he was being balanced precariously on the very edge of a cliff. Which was dumb, since he could fly... but he could certainly imagine it, considering how many times he had fallen off a cliff before --

The halfbreed gasps and jolts, arching and squeezing around the thick digit curling deep into his vagina, grazing that spot that kept driving him nuts earlier, the pad of Goku's thumb dipped between thick lips, wetly nudging and caressing his clit -- and he looks down, big eyed as he pants, breath hitched and legs trembling some, fingers clenched in sheets and hair... almost like he's trying to look directly at the fingers despite his body being in the way. That felt... so much better than what he'd been able to do -- deeper, Goku's fingers rougher than his own. Goku lets go of his nipple, a curious look on his face as he licks his lips. Gohan barely notices the fluid trickling from his nipple.

"Huh... you have a clit -- that's new." before Gohan can ask what he means, Goku latches his mouth to the other nipple, rolling his wrist and stretching his finger inside of Gohan, thumb circling, rubbing around and over the clit, taking advantage of its hood -- smiling around his prize, suckling as he feels Gohan's legs jerk sharply, trying to hug and squeeze him.

"D-d-daaaaaAD --" Gohan's voice trembles and hitches, and he's pressing his head back into half of a pillow and the mattress, his hips involuntarily bucking, thighs trying to cling to Goku like his hands were. There's an additional stretch of a second finger suddenly, and his thighs do cling this time, his knees pressing into one of Goku's shoulders, and the other at his side. There's a return of the warm sensations, but more intense, stemming from his chest -- up through his jaw, and around his ribs. Then Goku lets go of the abused nipple, both trickling opaque fluid. Goku gives the halfbreed a devilish grin as Gohan pants heavily... watching Goku wiggle down further, licking and leaving little bites down the pale abdomen. Gohan squirms, jaw trembling as he lets out shaky little moans, flexing under each of the bites and licks.

"Yer openin' up nicely for me, Gohan..." Goku announces, nipping just under his navel, then turning his head to briefly lick at the glans of Gohan's cock. He inhales sharply and freezes, looking at Goku with big, almost owlish eyes -- staring right back into his eyes. His tail, crooked and twitching, was suddenly nabbed by Goku's free hand, and Gohan whimpers, tail jerking and wiggling against the "offending" palm. Goku tugs it slightly, fingers curled around it -- and Gohan keens, jolting, jerking against Goku's face, squeezing down on his fingers, fingers tugging dark hair.

"Nnngh -- d-doooon't --" Gohan whines, trying to rub and grind down onto the fingers desperately. Pulling Goku closer with both hands and his legs. Making absolutely not move to push him away at all. Goku licks his lips, looking up at him, tail wiggling as he lowers a little more and tilts his head, wrapping his lips partly around the base of Gohan's cock and licking at the throbbing flesh -- just as he pumps a third finger in, deep like before, but spreading his fingers slightly every few little thrusts. Gohan lets out an undignified noise, legs jerking and spreading wide, pulled up as he tries to pull the fullbreed even closer, breeder flexing and spasming around the digits as fluids almost seemed to push out with every thrust of the digits, "D-daaad -- p-pleashe --" Gohan slurs, but Goku seems to ignore him as instead, he licks up the side of Gohan's cock to the head -- pausing to trail the end of his tongue under the crown. Goku hears a slap and peeks up just as he takes him into his mouth, the tip of his tongue rubbing against a point under the head on the underside. He spots the source of the slap, his tail wiggling; his son had slapped a hand over his own mouth, and was obviously biting down on his middle finger, as he could spot sharp canines and a tiny trickle of blood.

It surprised Goku how sensitive Gohan was. In a good way, of course -- like the fact that Gohan had a clit. He, himself, didn't have a clit, Chichi had checked! Chichi had one, though, maybe he got it from her? Or something... he'll have to ask Raditz later. Or Vegeta. Vegeta knew everything.

"D-dad wait not --" Goku hears Gohan plea as he bows his head, immediately deepthroating him like Bardock and Raditz had taught him... or rather, what he'd ended up liking to do the most when they'd taught him -- and he realizes why Gohan protested a moment later when salty-sweet cum hit the back of his throat and tongue. It tasted familiar -- really familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Purring, Goku bobs his head down further and sucks, swallowing around him, working out each shot of the younger's orgasm, his fingers curled and pressed against the squishy, spongy, bumpy spot inside Gohan's breeder, where Goku's fingers were drenched in fluids, enough to trickle down his wrist.

By the time Goku leans up, licking his lips and his fingers of Gohan's fluids, he finally notices Gohan holding -- or rather, hiding his face. He knows he's blushing because Gohan's ears are red. Red, not pink.

"Gohan~ It's okay -- it's somethin' that seems ta' run in the family." Goku purrs, tail twirling, his other hand still holding Gohan's. _That_ gets Gohan's attention; he peeks at him through his fingers, curious. Goku grins toothily, "Yer grandpa and uncle are good at suckin' uh... you know, too. Like, real good." He wonders if it's something Gohan would pick up. He could find out later... probably... "... You were a virgin earlier, weren't ya?" there's a guilty look on Goku's face, his brow furrowed. He knows it's just sex, but... he knows it means a lot to some people...

Gohan's eyes widen as he lowers his hands from his face, and Goku reaches around to tug a pillow behind his head, leaned up between his legs, Gohan's legs over Goku's hips. Goku leans back, looking down at Gohan, brow still furrowed -- and Gohan can't help but look down, appreciating the body before him. His eyes lock on the manhood just a big bigger than his own, both pressed to each other. Gohan swallows thickly and looks back up once he realizes he's staring, "S-so what if I was?" Gohan crosses his arms, lips pursed, stubborn. Goku smiles at him.

"I just wouldn't wanna take anythin from you, ya know?" Goku asks -- Gohan fidgets, fighting the urge to bury his face in the bed and pillows and hide. Barely. He does turn some, one thigh coming up off of Goku's hip. "Awww... are you getting shy, Gohan?" tail still held, Gohan manages to thwap against Goku's palm with the end of the furry appendage, making Goku laugh some.

"You... you don't --" Gohan states, peeking over his shoulder at Goku, cheeks hot -- definitely feeling shy, "-- you always do your best for me..." there's a look of guilt on his face; this really wasn't the time to think about things such as say... oh... dying two times to save _him_. To save Gohan. Goku -- still smiling, tugs at his tail some, making Gohan yelp, "H-hey!"

"Oh, sorry, you were lookin' a lil' sad there." Goku pauses, looking thoughtful suddenly, smile dropped, "... is this what you want?" he knows earlier that Gohan had quite literally begged him but... minds can change.

Gohan straightens a little to look at him, distressed, "What -- _yes_! I already said -- yes! Please -- it hurts and -- I... I feel all over the place and --" Goku leans down to claim Gohan's lips, making the younger bend a little sideways. He doesn't start gentle like he did before, he goes for the gold and presses into it. Biting and licking and giving tiny little sucks at lips and teeth and tongue, practically thrusting his tongue nice and slow into his mouth. Gohan lets out the loudest, yet muffled, moan yet, completely caught off guard. He scrambles some to clutch at one of Goku's biceps, twisting sheets in the opposite, letting himself be manhandled onto his side, and letting Goku straddle one thigh with the back of his other thigh pressed against the older Saiyan's hip. There's a strangled little gasp and whine as Goku grinds between Gohan's legs, and once again, the head of Goku's cock was _so close_ to where the halfbreed _needed_ it. Goku leans over just a bit more, roughening the kiss just a bit, pressing a little harder; his large hand releases Gohan's tail and instead cradles the back of his head, fingers tangled into the halfbreed's dark hair. His other hand lifts Gohan's leg just above the knee -- and he listens to his whimpers and mewls, muffled into the kiss as he starts to ease in. Gohan's hand shifts from the fullblood's bicep, to over his side, and to grasp at his back, blunt nails biting into skin.

A jerk of the hips has Gohan's voice hitching, making him whine into the kiss, another makes him claw at Goku's back and try to pull him closer, his toes stretched and legs flexed, completely distracting him from the kiss, and letting Goku have full control. Goku attacks, purring some, biting at his lips and surging over some to half pin Gohan to the mattress, hips undulating as he quickly pressed deeper, stretching the velvety walls around his cock. Breathy moans seemed to almost burst forth into the kiss almost involuntarily from Gohan, accompanied by soft whimpers, and unable to hold still, attempts to buck his hips some. He wanted him deeper, Gohan knew there was more -- Goku wasn't pressed against him, but it also felt like there was a pressure near his pelvis, an _itch_... which just seemed to make him try to rut desperately. If not for the angle. So instead, he tries to pull Goku closer with his spread legs and the hand clutching at the man's back.

Gohan's squirming elicits a deep, almost playful sounding growl from Goku -- instead of easing up, Gohan just tugs harder, and clamps down around the devil. Almost like he's trying to provoke him despite not really understanding what his actions were doing to the poor demon. Goku splutters some as he feels the squeezing, throbbing muscles partly restrict his movement. Honestly, he really shouldn't be surprised... they _are_ from the same line, and he knows he's just as much of a little shit. Goku nips at Gohan's lips, biting, actually splitting skin some -- and Gohan bites back, moaning, breath labored. Goku growls again into the kiss, this time lower, nudging Gohan's leg from his hip to almost over his shoulder, pulling a short squeal from Gohan. Goku's not even a little surprised when both of Gohan's arms move to hug his neck.

So similar to him, and Raditz, and Bardock -- and if earlier was any indication...

Hips slam between Gohan's, who cries into the kiss and tugs on Goku. Goku's fingers curl at the back of Gohan's skull, and he breaks the kiss just to press their foreheads together, looking into his eyes as he grinds hard down into the halfbreed, quickly shifting one leg forward to pound down into Gohan, pushing deeper, his cervix practically welcoming his cock with open arms. Gohan cries out, clinging to Goku's neck as he peeks between them, eyes wide in surprise -- moaning with little squeaks even as Goku tilts his head some to get a glimpse at what Gohan's looking at. He grins a little at the small belly bulge, and stops, much to Gohan's chagrin.

"No, wait! Why'd you -- why'd you stop --" Gohan whines, tugging at Goku's arms. Goku kisses his forehead with a little grin, pupils narrowed and the bright yellow gold of his eyes practically twinkling at Gohan -- Goku who then leans up. Since Gohan can't really reach him, he tries to pap him with his tail to show his irritation but ends up yelping and pouting, tears in his eyes when Goku catches the end of his tail between lips and teeth -- delicately held. Goku sucks at the side slightly, purring, and Gohan jerks and squirms, squeezing tight around the cock lodged fully inside of him. "D-daddy! Please!!" there's irritation and desperation in his voice, reaching above him to grasp at the headboard with both hands since he couldn't reach his dad. He really wanted to hold onto him -- but he was being mean and teasing him. Goku snaps his hips, slapping into Gohan rapidly, and Gohan tosses his head back into the pillow, arching and curling his toes, "Yyyess!! Therethere!!"

Goku shifts, gnawing lightly at Gohan's tail as he finally, _finally_ moves his own tail to wrap around the ankle of the leg over his shoulder, lifting a little higher. Gohan cries out, squirming, throat bared as he clings to the headboard. Yes, Kami yes -- _this_ was what he needed. It felt so, _so_ good, like to the point he felt like each thrust was building towards something bigger. The small and short waves of heat and pleasure earlier were nothing in comparison to _this_... and the ones earlier were a **lot**.

Gohan might be in love with this feeling.

"Yesyesyes -- daddy -- YES --" Gohan babbles, tongue poking out of his mouth as he lifts his head to look between them again, eyes wild, face flushed -- drooling some and lashes wet with tears. He was gosh darned _excited_ and dammit if this didn't feel good, "Fuck yes fuck yes --"

There's a brief hesitation from Goku, like he's surprised -- but then Gohan lifts his chin and growls at Goku, huffing and puffing.

"Don't you _dare _stop --"__

__Goku shivers, surprised -- but listens... and bites a little at the end of Gohan's tail where he still held it in his mouth, making the demi Saiyan squeeze hard and squeak, catching him off guard a moment. Relentlessly fucking into Gohan's vagina and womb, the sound of their soaked sexes slapping together nearly echoed in the room -- only arousing the both of them more. It was dirty, and they knew exactly what the noise was, carnal and raw... Goku's tail tugs at his ankle, as if to make sure he was as close as possible, and he didn't let up this time, not even to scold Gohan for his language._ _

__"Fuuuuuck -- yesyes -- dad -- daddy -- oh, oh..!" he certainly was louder than he thought. Not that that was a bad thing. Like at all._ _

__Goku _supposes_ he can forgive him for swearing. Especially as he feels like he's punched in the face by a fresh wave of pheromones that he can easily recognize as Gohan's -- salty and sweet, like those salted caramels Chichi likes to spoil him with... that's what he'd tasted like earlier. He tasted like how he smelled, like caramels. Smooth, sweet, sometimes salty, caramels._ _

__"D-daddy --" Gohan bubbles and at this point, Goku's more than a hundred percent sure that his poor rear is red from the sheer force of impact, "-- daddy -- I want -- inside -- please please -- feelsh sho g-good --" Gohan's tongue is out again, his head tilted forward and to the side some, lewd little whines and moans escaping his mouth around his slurring. Dazzedly, Goku wonders how Gohan can so easily swap from temper to sweet in a split second. "Please --" Gohan peeks up at him, the tears so much more obvious than before, and Goku's hips stutter as he briefly panics. Gohan looks like he's clinging to keeping himself in check -- he'd recognize that look anywhere. Leaning in again, Goku releases Gohan's tail and crashes their mouths together in a passionate but sweet kiss, Gohan's arms wrap around his neck again, his eyes closed. Only a couple seconds in and Gohan's trembling as he cums with a cry -- squirting against Goku's pelvis, and sending thick ropes of fresh cum over both their chests and the bedsheets._ _

__Hunkering down a bit more, curling in closer, Goku ruts into Gohan, not letting up the kiss at all, knowing he was prolonging Gohan's orgasm by holding out his own for just a bit longer, taking advantage of the tight flexing muscles trying to milk his cock desperately. Purring into the kiss, he manages to get the pleasure-high and sensitized Gohan to purr back, feeling him tremble as he finally reaches his peek and pumps him full, hips stuttering as he unsteadily slows to a stop. His focus shifts from giving Gohan what he begged for to the kiss itself. Easing Gohan's shaking, trembling legs back around to correctly settle on his hips, Goku leans in -- pulling a soft whine from Gohan as it meant leaning into and against him._ _

__They lay there in disaster of a bed, Gohan's tail bristled and poofed as it lazily, drunkenly twitched and twirled, before Goku's finally wrapped around it, giving it a little squeeze. Gohan purrs louder, even as his hold starts to ease. Goku can tell he's finally relaxing, and he hopes that means he can get some sleep. He wasn't lying when he said heats take a lot out of someone..._ _

__The kiss finally breaks but Gohan's eyes are still closed when Goku presses their foreheads together, both attempting to catch their breath._ _

__"Dad..?" Gohan slurs, voice low and obviously sleepy. Goku nuzzles their noses together briefly, then settles with their foreheads together again, "Are... are we evil?"_ _

___That_ makes Goku pause and look down at Gohan in confusion._ _

__"What are you talking about? Why would we be evil?"_ _

__Gohan's eyes crack open -- there's a mix of shyness, embarrassment, shame amidst the contentment._ _

__"N-nevermind, I'm just -- I'm really tired all of a sudden..." the younger mumbles, arms squeezing Goku's neck a little tighter. Obviously he's not convinced, but he's not going to push it while he's tired._ _

__"... Alright Gohan... but ya know you can talk to me about anythin at all, right?"_ _

__Gohan nods some, against Goku's forehead, and his teeth worry his lips, so they get licked at. Gohan turns three shades darker and tugs Goku closer with his arms and legs, as if silently demanding he stay put just like he is._ _

__"I know dad... love you -- nngh... g'night --" Goku wants to protest that he could hurt Gohan by not pulling out before going to sleep, but the young demon's got a death grip on him._ _

__"Love you, too, Gohan... always." Goku lets himself be pulled down and lays on Gohan -- which seems to be exactly what he wanted, because it's not long before the halfbreed's relaxing. Goku has his nose pressed to the mark he'd left on his neck earlier that night, inhaling deep, taking comfort in the scent, by the time he feels Gohan's legs steadily ease. He lowers a hand to guide one leg open, gingerly pulling out of the exhausted Saiyan. Goku promptly, but carefully, rolls them so Gohan's laying on him, his tail seeking and tugging up the blanket. As long as he stayed on this side of the bed, he should be good and they wouldn't roll into uh... fluids. Gohan's hug on his neck tightens, and briefly, Goku's worried he's going to strangle him in his sleep, but then he eases. Not that he lets go, oh no, he stubbornly refuses to let go._ _

__Awkwardly, Goku half flails to grab some of the extra blanket and the pillows to tuck against his side, shifting to tilt a bit so that Gohan was resting against them, and tucking a pillow against his own back. He sighs in relief, grateful that Gohan was as heavy a sleeper as he was. Otherwise getting comfortable while still being partly safe would have been so much more difficult. He feels the trembling body shiver some, so reaches out with his tail, feeling around behind him on the floor for another blanket. Goku succeeds and tugs the blanket over them -- and listens to Gohan purr quietly in his sleep a few seconds later when the warmth probably hit him._ _

__Goku tries to sleep, really, and usually, it's extremely easy for him -- but... It was stuck in his head... why did Gohan ask if they were evil? Sure, they kind of... ate evil for lunch (literally). But eating evil doesn't make you evil, no matter how much your human wife scolds you for eating people. Something about 'it's just not right, can't you just eat a steak'. Sure, they _could_ , but evil tasted good, especially when doing evil deeds recently. Though, he does see Chichi's point about how it's strange to eat something that speaks your language._ _

__That was neither here nor there, though... _why_ would Gohan think they're evil? Did it have something to do with his heat high? He'd asked right after his body started to calm down, so it wasn't really clear if he'd been thinking straight when he asked... Goku's not pleased that Gohan would think he's evil. Gohan had a hard time being mean, how could he be... evil? _ _

__Before Goku knows it, his thoughts have lead him around in circles for a good hour, interrupting with various, seemingly random subjects (so his brain was a little hyperactive, it happened). If he doesn't get some sleep, Chichi won't let him leave the house today. She'd demand he rest and stay off his feet, because he might faint from the lack of sleep. Goku loves his wife, he really does, but she worries way too much sometimes. He hopes she doesn't have a heartattack -- right. Sleep. He's supposed to get some sleep._ _

__"Good night, Gohan..." Goku's not expecting any kind of response back as he closes his eyes, but there's a soft grunt from his firstborn and a little squeeze around his neck._ _

__Goku's really not surprised when he feels a bit of drool on his neck._ _

**Author's Note:**

> It was SUPPOSED to be a PWP. Supposed to be. That didn't work out. Ummm... but there's probably gonna be a lot of porn. It's in my system he l p m e
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> I do not own the characters or series, those belong to Akira Toriyama.  
> I'd like to give credit to Ishizu and AlphaLightBearer for letting me use 'Blood of the Gods' for chocolate.  
> And I'd like to give credit to AlphaLightBearer because I'm pretty sure that reading their stuff influenced me at some point.
> 
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
